


The Adventures Of Erik And Chucky

by tincat227



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror Movie, And Erik is Andy, Charles is Chucky, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincat227/pseuds/tincat227
Summary: And he said:"I'll be your friend till the end."





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【Charles→Chucky娃娃】  
> 【大概写得不恐怖】  
> 【鬼娃回魂梗】  
> 【Kid fic】  
> 【短】

1\. Erik

Erik是一个刚满五岁的小男孩，他跟他的母亲Edie生活在一起。小Erik知道自己与其他小朋友不一样，因为他只和妈妈在一起，而其他小朋友是和爸爸妈妈住在一起，他知道自己是单亲家庭的小孩。有时候，他真的很想自己能跟托儿所里的玩伴Eli一样可以向圣诞老公公写信许愿要一个新爸爸和弟弟或妹妹。可是，妈妈告诉过他因为他是犹太男孩，就算许愿了大概也不会得到回覆。  
不过没关系，因为Erik还知道其他许愿的方法！他可以向流星许愿或者是生日许愿！  
他知道很难可以看见流星，不过幸运的是，今天是他的生日!而且他知道妈妈给他准备了一个很——大——的生日蛋糕！就算他的许下的愿望没能立刻实现，他还是能吃到蛋糕也能得到妈妈送给他的礼物。

他兴奋极了。从妈妈到托儿所接他到面包房取蛋糕再回到家里一路兴奋着。即使很兴奋，然而Erik知道还是知道要乖乖的，做个好孩子，听妈妈话要先洗好澡，才能好好庆祝，他才能做生日蛋糕的吹蜡烛许愿。

因为今年他真的很想很想认认真真许下愿望。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【Charles→Chucky娃娃】  
> 【鬼娃回魂梗】  
> 【Kid fic】  
> 【短】

2\. Charles

当Charles醒来的时候，他隐约闻到了医院独有的消毒药水那种刺鼻的气味，但很快就被饭菜的香气所取代了。  
他睁开了眼睛，可是眼前漆黑一片。

这是怎么了？他混混沌沌地想道。

Charles觉得自己是被关在一个棺材里。

我这是死了吗?我记得我是被Shaw那个该死的疯子……  
Shaw！  
Shaw把我活埋了吗？！

这下子Charles彻底清醒过来了，慌乱地伸手去摸面前的“棺材板”，但是那摸上去感觉比较像是纸造的……这是纸盒？  
Charles就知道有什么不对劲，他颤抖着手去摸自己的脸，没有错，他确实是变成一个娃娃了！

我真的变成娃娃了？！老天爷啊！Shaw说的不尽是疯人疯语，他真的把我的灵魂转移到一个他妈的娃娃上了！

Charles不知道自己为什么会倒霉成这样，倒霉到被Shaw这个疯子选中做巫术试验的小白鼠，要是自己有幽闭恐惧症肯定已经吓死了。而且他发觉自己失去了能力！太好了不是吗。他真的不知道该做些什么，噢对了，除了等死之外！

难道这就是等待死神来临的感觉吗？生存抑或是死亡？

昏暗狭窄的空间，除了他自己的沉重的呼吸声之外还有纸盒外面传来的百事可乐的电视广告声。尽管是在这种状况里，Charles发现自己大概还能保持冷静，没有陷入恐慌症的发作之中，这是一个很好的迹象。

嗯，电视广告？

Charles静心一听，于是听到了其他声音，像是马桶的冲水声、模糊的说话声等等。  
Charles分辨出那是两把声音，都是音调较高的，就像是说话的人是成年女性跟小孩。

难道Shaw把我转移到另一个地方了吗？


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【Charles→Chucky娃娃】  
> 【鬼娃回魂梗】  
> 【含彩蛋】  
> 【Kid fic】  
> 【短】

3\. Edie

Edie为了今天做了很多准备。虽说她在很早以前就已经将自己的生日淡忘了，但是现在她感觉到曾经那种因为生日会而兴奋的心情又回来了。  
毕竟是自己孩子的生日吧。就像是她没法说出圣诞老公公的真相，就像是为什么他们家不像其他小朋友的家庭。但是她可以办一个生日会，这至少是Edie可以做到的。她会尽她所能给Erik一个美好的童年。  
所以，Edie为了Erik准备了一个最近很有人气的安仔娃娃作为他的生日礼物。在买之前，Edie还曾犹豫过，因为她的Erik已经是快要上学的年纪了，比起娃娃或是毛绒玩偶是不是更适合玩一些益智类玩具，例如是乐高积木那类。  
不过，到最后，Edie还是买了一个安仔娃娃。她又能做些什么呢，尤其是安仔娃娃的广告在电视上播出后她看见渴望的表情出现在Erik的小脸上。小Erik不太像同龄的小朋友，他很少向什么人撒娇，哪怕是他的母亲也极少遇到过自己孩子向她撒娇。所以Edie买了那个娃娃。

Edie拿着一条印有唐老鸭图案的浴巾走到浴室的门口，她看着Erik湿漉漉的小脑袋说道：“你把泡泡都冲走了吗，亲爱的？”  
“嗯，都洗干净了。”  
“澡澡洗好了，就把水关上，让妈妈给你擦干干吧，可不能着凉了。”

Edie驾轻就熟地为自己的孩子擦干身体，穿好衣服，然后就领着小Erik坐在客厅的沙发上看会儿电视，而她就去拿剪开蛋糕盒上的彩带的剪刀。  
一切都安排有序，Edie迈着轻盈的步子走向厨房里的壁柜。  
要知道，去年的今天，Edie亲自下厨煮晚餐，可是她漏算了时间，等到吃生日蛋糕的时候，Erik已经在打瞌睡了，还差点整张脸倒进蛋糕里。作为一个母亲，Edie当然已经将那样的“精彩一刻”拍照留念了。  
生日蛋糕准备好了，蜡烛也插上并也点燃了，小Erik当然也等不及了，一切准备就绪，就只差把电灯关上了。

“......happy birthday to Erik，happy birthday to you。现在轮到小寿星吹熄蜡烛啦！”  
等Erik把蜡烛吹熄后，Edie问：“你许了什么愿？”  
Erik是这么回答她的，“我不能说，妈妈。”他缓慢地一字一顿的说道，“说了，就不能实现了。”  
“噢，对喔！当然是那样。”Edie被儿子那副正经说话的模样逗乐了，不禁笑了起来，笑着站了起来走到电视机的矮柜旁拿起了包装得很漂亮的生日礼物。  
“现在是时候拆礼物了。”说着她便将那份礼物塞进Erik的怀里。  
“是什么呢，妈妈？”  
“你猜？我觉得你一定会喜欢它的。”她看着Erik扯掉那个很漂亮的球状蝴蝶结，随即开始动手拆开那层色彩缤纷的包装纸。  
“盒子很大，是......一辆卡车？”  
“嗯哼，那你得要猜第二次了。”  
当那包装纸终于被拆开后，Edie目睹了她孩子整个人都惊呆的全过程。  
“哇哦，是安仔娃娃耶！”Edie觉得自己看见Erik眼里仿佛迸出了小星星。  
“我说过你会喜欢的。”Edie说。  
“谢谢，妈妈！我很喜欢！”说着，小Erik的身子就扑过去抱着他妈妈。  
Edie摸摸他的小脑袋，说：“你喜欢就好，给妈妈演示一下应该怎么玩它吧！”  
“嗯！”  
小Erik迫不及待地把安仔娃娃从盒子里抱了出来，小脸凑近娃娃跟前，大声喊道：“我的名字是Erik，你叫什么呢？”  
Edie看着那做功细致的娃娃眨了眨蓝色的大眼睛，然后听到娃娃说话了。

「哈啰，我的名字是Chucky，我会是你永远的朋友。」

“哇，这还真是一个有趣的娃娃！”  
“我知道，妈妈！”  
看见自己的孩子这么开心，Edie也被那股情绪所感染了，不禁咯咯地笑起来。  
“那我现在就准备切蛋糕啦，你就好好的跟娃娃玩吧。”  
“是的，妈妈。”

****************************

就在小Erik不远处的电视机正播放着一则新闻。

「约昨晚凌晨的两点四十五分，恶名昭彰的连环杀人犯Charles Lee Ray在一间位于M大道的玩具商铺里中枪身亡。据悉，Charles Lee Ray是在逃亡的过程中被追捕他的警官开枪击中，数发子弹命中因而失血过多死亡。详细案情，警方仍在调查中......」


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【Charles→Chucky娃娃】  
> 【鬼娃回魂梗】  
> 【本体登场】  
> 【Kid fic】  
> 【短】

4\. Armando

进化，对于几年前的Armando来说不只是上天恩赐，它是一种负担。那种感觉就像是他第一次溺水，黑暗慢慢将他吞噬，氧气被抽离出他的身体，但是这个过程非常缓慢。  
所以在很长一段时间他都在迷茫中度过，当他回过神时他就成为以开出租车糊口的司机了。不过，他现在好了许多，他猜，像是他能够再次呼吸了。  
现在，他在医院里工作，以成为护士为目标而努力学习。当护工虽然辛苦，不过收入也相对稳定些，更不用说这是一个相对良好的学习环境。  
他已经厌倦了当一个残存者而眼看着他人遭受痛苦。  
Armando相信自己已经走上正确的道路，只剩下几步，他就会从缓慢的溺水中解放。

八月的最后一天，一个无法确认身份的男子被晨跑的路人发现昏迷倒在秀湖区。无名氏被送到Armando工作的医院。之后，Armando成为负责照顾无名氏的人之一，他是日班，夜班则由另一个人负责。  
他有些担心这将会是“长期关系”，所以，Armando给无名氏取了个名字。他还是第一次遇到这种状况，他不太确定自己应该做些什么。  
因为无名氏是八月的最后一天被送到医院的，Armando决定叫他做“August”。

这将会是一个漫长的星期。

 

TBC


End file.
